


A Biker, a Cowboy, and a Fireman.

by Daisy1600



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Almost-Smut, Almost-animal sacrifice, Biting, Fireman, Kinda Kinky, Light-smut, M/M, Master-kink, Matt is really proud of his partner, Matt likes it hard, Pentagon has a heart, Pentagon is scarred 4 life, Rituals, Vampiro is here to stay, biker, bite-kink, cowboy, little does he know he's not been the same..., role-play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy1600/pseuds/Daisy1600
Summary: Or: Two times Matt Striker and his partner Vampiro were role playing and one time Matt figured out that Vamp's meds weren't exactly working.





	A Biker, a Cowboy, and a Fireman.

It was week one of Ultima Lucha Dos, and Matt Striker, along with his partner Vampiro, had been patiently waiting until the crowds had cleared out of the parking lot to exit the Temple. Vamp had his arm slung over his partner's shoulder, Matt's head nuzzled up against his chest as they walked out to the latter's car. 

"That was so crazy, brother." Vamp muttered. "And now I'm all dehydrated and tired and I just plain wanna go home and die." 

Matt chuckled, voice low and throaty since he'd been talking and shouting into his headset all night. "Same, though not so much the whole dying part. I'd like for you to stay alive and well, Ian." 

Now it was Vamp's turn to laugh. "Dude, don't call me that. Reminds me of my mom." 

"What? Ian?" Matt questioned his partner, eyes alight with admiration for the man holding him close as they search for his sleek, black car. 

" _Yes._ " 

"What's so bad about that? Don't like being reminded of her or something?" said Matt. 

"No- it's just.." Vamp took a moment to let out the longest sigh Matt has ever heard before continuing. "I just.. I don't know, I just don't want to be reminded of her when I'm with the guy I'm having sex with. It's weird." 

"Well, when you put it _that_ way..." Matt cringed. "I can see your point." 

"Yeah. Gross." Vamp's eyes searched the parking lot, catching sight of Matt's expensive car and guiding him toward it. "Hey, can I crash at yours? I'm just really tired.. and you kinda drove me here today." 

Matt smiled, pale blue eyes trained on the taller, paler man he was lucky to be able to call his partner. "Yeah, sure. You, uh.. you don't really need to explain yourself since we're kinda together and whatnot." 

"No- I know.. But it's just polite to ask, y'know."

"Well then you're a real gentleman, Vamp." 

"I am one, aren't I?" Vamp chuckled to himself, realizing that they were already at Matt's car. "Well, time to go home and die _together._ "

"You're so romantic, suggesting that we die together like some  
sort of alternate universe homosexual Romeo and Juliet." 

Vamp released his hold on his partner only to grab him again in a more.. intimate manner. His hands on Matt's ass as the shorter man wrapped his arms around his neck and Vamp leant his body against his car. "Or we could just sleep?.. That sound good to you, babe?" 

Matt kissed him in response. 

"Mm, I'll take that as a yes." said Vamp. 

They eventually broke apart, Matt getting into the drivers seat while the other man sat shotgun and took a short nap on the way to the younger of the two's apartment. 

\---

"Hey, Vamp?" Matt questioned from where he was laying beside his partner in bed. The man in question ruffled the covers and flipped onto his side to face him. 

"Mm?" he blinked Striker into focus. 

"About what you said during the fight between Texano and Son of Havoc.." Matt started, getting cut-off by his partner. 

"What?.. I.." Vamps eyes slid shut for a moment before he shook himself awake, forcing himself to keep 'em open for his partner. "I don't even know what you're talkin' 'bout." he finished with a loud yawn. 

Striker, feeling sorry for his exhausted boyfriend, decided to hurry it along with the whole asking questions thing. "Uh.. you kinda mentioned being really drunk one time and there being a cowboy, a biker, and a fireman there with you.." 

Vamp closed his eyes, embarrassedly burying his face in a pillow and moaning. "That was in the past, Matt. It's not important, nor does it have any effect on how I feel about you, okay?" 

Matt smiled, lightly shaking his partner's shoulder until he pulled his face outta the pillow it had been pressed into. "Babe, that's-  
That's not what I meant. I was gonna ask if you're into that type of thing.." 

Vamp raised an eyebrow and pulled himself atop his partner, arms on either side of his body. "What, you mean, like, role-play?"

That got Matt blushing, eyes looking anywhere but Vamp's. "I mean.. yeah." 

"Well, if that is what you meant.. then I'd love to see you in leather." 

"I wear my leather jacket to the Temple every week." Matt said, lifting his head off the bed until his lips were mere inches away from his partner's. 

"Yeah, but I mean, like, _leather._ " 

"You mean leather as in the 'I'm gonna strip for you' type of leather?" said Matt. 

"The very sexy type, yes." Vamp replied before pressing his lips against Matt's warm and inviting ones. 

"Well maybe I should stop by the 'costume' shop and see what they've got." 

Vamp hummed thoughtfully in response, now tiredly pressing kisses against his partners neck and stopping when his breath hitched. 

Jackpot. 

\---

Matt hadn't brought up the whole 'role-playing' thing since their conversation in bed the previous week, which had led to.. certain late night activities that the couple would partake in quite often. It being a whole week ago, meant that it had, unfortunately, completely slipped from Vampiro's mind. 

He'd invited Pentagon Jr. over for their scheduled weekly session on the day that Matt was usually visiting his mother. Today wasn't supposed to be any different from the rest. Matt was supposed to be at his mother's house, and Pentagon was _supposed_ to show up on time. 

But the world seemed to hate him today, meaning that everything went wrong in every possible way that a day _could_ go wrong. 

It was 8:16PM when Pentagon showed up at his house, rather than his usual 7:45. The place was dark and had black candles lit, one resting atop each point of an intricately painted star on the floor. And there Vampiro was, sitting in his living room by an array of candles, texting his boyfriend, telling him to have fun with his mom and to tell her he said hi. He may or may not have also texted him a series of black and red hearts, as well as telling him he loves him a lot and to have a safe drive back to his apartment. 

He set his phone face down on the couch and got up to answer the door. There stood his student, Pentagon Jr., eyes downcast in shame at how late he was for their meeting. 

"You're late. What's your excuse?" Vampiro said as he opened the door wider for his student to enter. But Pentagon had other plans, ones that included staying put and not looking him in the eye as he answered his question.

" _No tengo ninguno, Maestro._ "

"You have none, huh?" Vampiro narrowed his eyes, disappointed and angry at his students utter lack of respect. He clenched his jaw, deciding to not kill him just yet and instead move on with his life. He looked Pentagon's body up and down, searching for what he had asked him to bring along, and sighing loudly when it was nowhere to be seen on his person. 

Vampiro, barley able to refrain from shouting at his student and ripping his head off, gripped his arm painfully hard and pulled him into the dark abyss that was his living room and sighed. He placed his large hands on his students shoulders, pressing with all his might to lower him to the floor. 

"Here I am, utilizing precious hours of my time preparing you to fight Matanza, and you show up over a half hour late. Do you realize how disrespectful that is?"

" _Sí. Mis disculpas, maestro._ " Pentagon replied, knowing fully well that his master was in a really sour mood at having to wait around for him to show up for over a half hour. Hell, he'd probably snap someone's arm clean in half if they made him wait around _that_ long for a planned meeting. 

"Did you do as I asked and bring Pichoncita with you?" Vampiro said, moving toward the corner of the room to grab himself a nice  
little wooden table that was around the size of an iPad mini.

" _Sí, Maestro._ "Pentagon replied, eyes downcast as he reached inside his black, billowy robes to pull out a small birdcage.  
After Vampiro had been released from the metal institution at the beginning of the year, he had given Pentagon a small bird egg that he had then asked him to raise as if it were his own. 

And now he'd take that away from him. Cleanse his soul of anything and everything holding him back from having cero miedo. He'd need to be fearless if he was gonna be fighting The Monster Matanza Cueto at Ultima Lucha Dos, week three. 

"Good, cause you're gonna be needing her for this ritualistic animal sacrifice. You must cleanse your soul of anything and everything holding you back from having zero fear." Vampiro set the small table down in front of the cross legged Pentagon Jr. sitting on the floor. 

" _N-no.. Pichoncita.._ " Pentagon shook his head frantically, cradling the small birdcage close to his chest as if it could change his masters mind. 

Vampiro walked behind his student and got down on his knees, placing his large hands on his shoulders, lips dangerously close to his ear. "Yes, Pentagon. You must break her back the same way Matanza broke yours. Expel what's left of your humanity."

Soon as Vampiro finished speaking, Pentagon's erratic breathing was the only sound to be heard in the dark room. 

"Open the cage and let the animal out." Vampiro whispered, smirking to himself when his student slowly unlatched the door of the cage and took out the small bird, holding down her fragile wings with shaky hands that were large in comparison to her own physique. 

Vampiro went back around to where his model-size version of the commentators table was. It even had little figurines of himself and his partner Matt sitting at it. "She's just like you, Pentagon.  
Weak. Fragile. **Scared**." 

" _No, Pentagon Jr. tiene cero miedo!_ "

"Then do it! You smash her through that table just as Matanza did you!"

Pentagon grit his teeth and turned Pinchoncita around in his hands so that her beak was now facing him, her back to the model-size table. He would shatter her spine atop that table. Make her feel the same excruciating pain he felt at Ultima Lucha last year. 

"Do it!" Vampiro shouted, causing his student's hands to shake even harder. "Sacrifice Pichoncita so that you can expel what's left of your humanity. Do it so you can become powerful enough to fight the monster who broke you in half."

" _S-sí, maestro._ " Pentagon slowly and hesitantly lifted Pichoncita above the small wooden table, wishing to instead break his masters back when he heard her let out a little cooing sound. He paused his movements and looked his little bird in the eye. He couldn't kill her when she's done nothing wrong to deserve it.. he just couldn't. 

And so Vampiro stalked off to the corner of the room only to come back with a nice, smooth kendo stick. He brought it down hard on his students back, once, twice, three times. Each time taking a moment to relish the cries of pain it elicited from his mouth. 

"Do it!" Vampiro shouted before whacking his student a fourth and fifth time. "Kill her!"

" _No!_ "Pentagon whimpered out, now clutching Pichoncita to his chest to protect her. 

"Then you're not yet ready to face the monster who haunts your dreams." Vampiro growled out. He was about to go at his student with the kendo stick again when he heard the sound of a footsteps outside his front door. 

Then the doorknob began to jiggle and he panicked, whisper-shouting at his student to " _hide behind the fucking couch!_ " And Pentagon, being the obedient and injured man he was, tried his darnedest to crawl behind the large object with Pichoncita in his hands before the door opened. But he had no such luck and cursed quietly under his breath when it did and he was still crouching in the middle of the room. He was hidden by the darkness and his black robe, though that didn't do much to quell his anxieties. 

"My bikes broken down, it's late, and I kinda need a place to stay while I wait for the tow truck to show. Mind if I come in?" said Matt Striker, clad in a- was that Vamp's oversized leather jacket!? Okay, so he was wearing Vamp's jacket with a tan colored trench coat over it, and a leather underwear that was much, **much,** too tight for human eyes to look at, as well as black boots and a motorcycle helmet in his hands. 

Well, it was too tight for poor Pentagon's eyes to look at. Vamp looked like he was in heaven, eyes transfixed on his partners sexy body that was draped in the fabric of his own leather jacket. He glanced back at where his student was _still_ kneeling, eyes wide with horror. He made a discreet shooing motion and approached his partner, placing his hands on either side of his hips and smirking.

"I didn't think you'd be coming over.." Vampiro whispered huskily as he helped get the tan trench coat off his boyfriends wrists where it had gotten caught. 

"I appreciate you getting all dressed up and setting up the place. Very dark and sexy vibe." Matt murmured before getting back into character. "So, can I stay?" 

"I hope they get caught in traffic, the towing service." Vampiro slipped his arms around his partners waist, sliding his hands beneath the sensual fabric and gripping tightly at his back, nails lightly digging in and leaving little crescent shaped marks in their wake.

"Oh, Vampiro." Matt sighed, tangling his hands in the fabric of the other mans long, black robe and backing him into the front door of his house. He soon felt the warm, tingling sensation of arousal deep in his gut, and something else that was.. hard and hot that _wasn't_ his, pressing up against his stomach and causing him to moan in pleasure. 

Vampiro flipped their positions so that he was the one pinning his partner to the door, holding his hands above his head as his lips pressed up against his ear, hot breath ghosting over Matt's skin that was burning with desire. "Shh.. I've got this, baby. Let me handle this while you sit pretty and wait for your ride."

Matt nodded and allowed Vamp's hands to drift down lower, and lower, and lower, until they were right where he wanted them. 

"G-god, Vamp. L-let's move to the couch." Matt whimpered out. 

Vampiro took pity on the poor soul and guided him over to the large couch, slowly lowering him down to it and leaving all of his own clothes on. For this, Matt would be the only one losing his pants. Vamp would be keeping his on. Well, mostly anyway. The belt came undone and so did the button clasp and zipper of his jeans. 

"Should I lose the j-"

"No." Vampiro growled out, pressing Matt into the couch with his large hands as his lips took purchase on his neck in the exact spot that he knew drove the other man **insane** with want. "You keep that on, Mr. Striker." 

Matt gasped as Vampiro's teeth sunk into his skin, hard enough to draw blood. "V-vampiro..." he stuttered out, gripping the taller mans robes with shaky hands, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping and pulling at them. 

Vampiro paused his actions, sliding his teeth out of Matt's skin to speak. "No. Call me Master." he demanded. 

Matt nodded and pulled Vampiro's lips back down to his neck, eyes closing tightly due to how bad it stung and how much closer it brought him to his r- no. Not yet. Not without penetration. 

"I want- No, I **need** you inside me, Master.." Matt pulled Vampiro's lips away from his neck and over to his mouth. He sighed out of sheer bliss when he tasted his own blood on the other mans tongue. Just as he expected, it was very metallic and sensual. He wanted more. All Matt could think of was how badly he wanted more, and more, and **more.**

"I've got you, baby." Vampiro whispered against the hot-to-the-touch skin of his partner's neck. He released his hot -and hard- rod from the confines of his underwear and pulled down Matt's all in one fluid motion. Almost like he's had practice in this.. particular arena. 

"T-this happen with the biker, Master?" Matt said, eyes and mouth screwing shut as he suddenly felt himself being ripped in half from the waist down. 

"Let's just say they traded their bike in for an upgrade.." Vampiro sighed out in pleasure, flipping their positions so that his partner could be on top and take control of the wild-hog.

"Yeah.. this sure is a step up from a Harley." Matt's fingers were tangled in Vampiro's robes, searching for anything to sink his blunt fingernails into while he took control of the situation when suddenly he heard a cooing sound coming from somewhere in the house. "Wait.. what was that?" he said, momentarily out of character. 

"It's probably nothing, baby. Just focus on the road ahead and watch out for any unexpected bumps." Matt was getting back into character, about to ask what the speed limit was when Vampiro suddenly snapped his hips upward, causing his partner to shout out in pain and pleasure and giving Pentagon Jr. just enough time to run out of the room and into Vampiro's bedroom where he'd then climb out the window with Pichoncita in hand. 

After falling out the window and onto his ass, Pentagon held his little pigeon close to his heart, whispering apologies into her little feathers for what horrors she bore witness to. " _Lo siento, mi Pichoncita. Lo siento._ "

After Matt and Vampiro had finished up for the night, they showered off any residue left behind due to their tiring activities, and fell into bed together, arms draped over one another's midsection.

In the morning, Vampiro had gotten out of bed very early to clear the living room of any, uh, ritualistic ceremony type objects before Matt woke up. Wouldn't want to scare him off, now would he? After all that was done, Vampiro fell back into the comfortable warmth his bed -and partner- provided and was easily lulled back into a deep sleep. 

\---

Morning eventually rolled around and Vamp awoke with a crick in his neck- and no pants on. Huh, strange considering Matt had been visiting his mother yesterday and would've gone home to his own apartment. He rolled onto his side to stretch out his back and bumped into something- or rather someone. 

He quickly came to the realization that that someone he rolled into was his boyfriend. Who was now waking up, eyes screwed shut tightly as his arms stretched out above his head. His eyes then opened, pale blue orbs focusing in on his partner. "Hey," Matt smiled tiredly, eyes glancing from Vamp to the alarm clock that read '8:15AM', then back to him again. Guess it was time to drag his ass outta bed.

"Did we happen to have, like, really wild sex last night?" Vamp questioned his partner, now laying on his side to face him fully. 

Matt raised an eyebrow in question then made a soft 'oh' sound. "I guess we did, didn't we?" he moved in closer to the pale, tatted up man, resting his upper body atop his- almost like he was pinning him in the ring. If that were the case, he'd of definitely gotten three counts by now. 

"Was it so wild and passionate that I lost any memory of it ever happening?" 

Matt rolled his eyes, placing a soft kiss atop Vamp's lips. "You're funny. And I'm really impressed you got all those candles set up in the twenty-minutes between me texting you and showing up at your house."

Vamp chuckled in response, wrapping his arms around Matt's back and allowing one of his hands to glide through his soft, shiny brown hair. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift down toward the large bite mark on his neck. Were those deep indentations made by him!? It looked as if it would get infected if not properly treated asap. 

"Should do it again some time." Vamp murmured distractedly before lightly prying his partner off his chest to escape the confines of his bed and make it to the bathroom before collapsing on the linoleum floor. He laid there for a few minutes until Matt knocked on the door, saying something about needing to pee. Vamp unlocked the door and let him in, silently hoping his partner wouldn't notice how bad he was spacing out. 

Matt eventually finished his pee and washed his hands. He wrapped those long arms of his around Vamp's midsection, leaning in to press a kiss to his clothed shoulder blade just as the sound of a cap popping off a prescription pill bottle sounded. Vamp took the amount it said to on the label, swallowing them dry. Matt stared at their reflection in the mirror, watching as the pills momentarily caught in the other mans throat before they slid down the rest of the way. 

To say that Matthew Striker was proud of his partner for regularly taking his medication and attending his scheduled therapy sessions would be an understatement. He was endlessly grateful that Ian- no, Vamp, finally got the correct prescription that would help him along the road to recovery. It wasn't gonna be an easy process, nor was it gonna be pretty, but Matt would stick with Vamp through it all. 

"I'm so proud of you, Vamp." Matt squeezed him even tighter, sighing in content when his partner leaned into the embrace and placed his hands atop the ones already there and began to lightly stroke them with his larger, paler thumbs. 

"I know," Vamp looked at their reflection and felt like it was all a lie. Not what they shared, but rather who he really was on the inside. He'd never be the Ian Hodgkinson that Matthew deserved. 

But for now he'd be selfish and keep this to himself. What Matt didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

Wrong.


End file.
